


Team Building

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onslaught employs some new activities for the betterment of the team. One of those is movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Building

"Gather around folks, for I have a treat for you today." Onslaught shook his helm, meandering into the center of the rec room, the rest of the Combaticon team shuffling behind him. Swindle stood next to the vid screen, a data disk held in his servo.

"Why, I bet you’ll never find a better movie, I can guarantee you that." Tonight was Swindle’s turn to pick for movie night. It really didn’t matter who picked, they all liked the same general thing. Onslaught just did it for team morale. After the Incident, he set aside many team building exercises so something like that wouldn’t happen again. It was working well, although he could do without Swindle’s theatrics whenever it was his turn.

"Awe, shut up and just put the movie in," grumped Brawl, sprawling on the couch. Vortex sat next to him, declaring a loud agreement, while Blast Off took up the other side.

The shuttle sighed. “Swindle, you don’t need to sell us these sorts of things. We’re already forced to watch it.” Blast Off sunk further into the couch, a look of indifference on his face.

Swindle smirked, popping the disk into its drive. “Just trying to up the hype.” He fiddled with the controls for a bit, making sure it was set perfectly. Satisfied, he squeezed into the space between Vortex and Brawl, half-sitting on each of their laps.

"Get off," protested Vortex, yet he made no move to remove the smaller Combaticon. Swindle ignored him, burying between the two of them.

Onslaught, meanwhile, made himself comfortable in an armchair not too far away from the group.


End file.
